Sutomi Chinoike/Adult
Sutomi Chinoike, otherwise known as "The Scarlet Beauty" and "The Crimson Zephyr of the Hidden Mist", reputed for her beauty, the colour of blood, and her similarly coloured eyes, is an eighteen year old kunoichi who holds the rank of Jonin and is the clan heiress to the Chinoike clan of Kirigakure. Born of the union between Chino Chinoike and one of the most skilled wielders of the Wind Release nature transformation in the world, Nowaki, Sutomi Appearance Personality Backstory Abilities Sutomi Chinoike, heiress to the Chinoike clan and one of two known individuals in the entire world to possess an elemental kekkei genkai not derived by the combination of two (with the other being her father nonetheless) is considered to be one of the most powerful and talented kunoichi the Land of Water has ever produced, and is one of the most elite of the Jonin of Kirigakure. Despite her very few techniques in the field, combined with Sutomi's intellect she is considered to be one of Kirigakure's best medical-nin due to the sheer efficiency of the techniques she has actually created, and is considered to easily be on the level of an ANBU Commander if not higher, because Sutomi is actually a candidate for the position of the Seventh Mizukage. Sutomi's skill as a medical-nin allows her to create terrible poisons and create antidotes to other poisons as well as her known Sutomi also has a reputation as a swordswoman in that she can be considered to be the "Eighth Swordsman of the Bloody Mist". However, Sutomi is perhaps most well reputed for her immeasurable level of skill with the element of wind that surpasses even the Kazekage of the past and is said to rival if not surpass Temari herself, and her mastery of her kekkei genkai. Chakra Reserves and Prowess As the daughter of two exceptionally powerful shinobi, Sutomi lacks absolutely nothing in terms of chakra capacity and potency, and even in the discipline of chakra control, having inherited the absolute level of mastery over the nature transformation half of chakra control from her father, and a decent level of control from them both as shape transformation. However, Sutomi's inherited traits are not the only things contributing to her prowess with chakra, as Sutomi's crimson chakra that quite literally feels sharp and menacing has been accumulated, moulded, and trained throughout the six years since she had last been a genin. Sutomi possesses very large chakra reserves, enough to allow her to continuously utilize very chakra-intensive techniques repeatedly in short periods of time without noticeable exhaustion and obliterate her opposition before they realize. Sutomi's skill with chakra control and handseals is such that she can have other people form the handseals for her, and even go so far as actualizing all techniques with a single one-handed handseal if any are required whatsoever. Estimated to have enough chakra control to utilize the technique of Chakra Enhanced Strength if she decided to learn it, and having the chakra control to employ the two most control-intensive forms of jutsu: genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. Sutomi is also known to demonstrate the ability of sensing chakra, without even necessarily requiring any sort of specialized technique to do so. Sutomi's skill with non-contact based sensory methods is considered to be quite impressive, being able to sense one's chakra signatures and tell their heritage and ancestry apart in terms of clan which allows her to predict the types of Hiden and kekkai genkai she can expect to see. This also allows her to know where her opponents are even if one or more of her senses are blocked and launch atacks with impeccable accuracy by combining her senses with this form of extrasensory perception, and even tell the difference between species of individuals with nothing but raw sensory capabilities. By making a handseal and then releasing wind chakra into the air around her, Sutomi can sense the movement and positions of almost everything around her with little to no difficulty, becoming capable of engaging in combat with her eyes closed, training she underwent so she became less reliant on her dojutsu. By sensing disturbances in the enviroment around her, Sutomi can react almost instantly to things natural perception would be unable to show to her. Physical Prowess and Taijutsu Despite the fact that Sutomi is not a taijutsu specialist, this does not stop her from honing her proficiency in the arts of taijutsu, going so far as to invent an elemental technique that enables her to utilize the power of nintaijutsu in combat. Contrary to popular belief due to how often she appears to rely on nintaijutsu, even with taijutsu Sutomi is quite capable of extraordinary feats of prowess, known to block and fluently counter in a single motion, or similarly evade and counter before the opponent has a chance to react to the fact that she escaped their attack. Having learned the art of Chakra Enhanced Strength, Sutomi's physical blows are immensely devastating capable of ripping apart chungs of the ground with nothing but a single finger and punching entire boulders apart with little to no difficulty. Sutomi's chakra-enhanced strength allow her to lift gargantuan objects and utilize them as weapons in combat or simply devastate foes unprepared or unaware of the strength hidden within her dainty build. However, apart from her Chakra Enhanced strength, Sutomi's natural speed is also something considered quite impressive, as even without the usage of her Body Flicker technique she has demonstrated the ability to quickly counter and react to fast-moving objects such as thrown shuriken and kunai before the opponent has realized that she has moved from the location, and due to the fact that she only requires one seal to actually actualize any technique, Sutomi appears to not even use seals anymore simply due to how quickly the seals are made. Nintaijutsu *'Way of Wind Pressure:' Ninjutsu *'Wind Release: Flickering Lattice:' *'Body Replacement Technique:' *'Transformation Technique: '''Sutomi is capable of *'Clone Technique: Sutomi is capable of creating intangible copies of herself without any substance, andas a result, no ability to attack, but however, do not dissipate when touching something, simply phasing through it, or may act as if the object is obstructed their path in a physical manner. *'Hiding in Chakra Technique: '''A basic technique and general skill taught to shinobi of Kirigakure, a personal technique of the village which has then spread and become well known across the Great Shinobi Countries, Sutomi is capable of releasing her chakra to the air to protect herself from the vision of chakra sensory techniques as well as ocular techniques outside of the Byakugan. This technique is usually then expanded to create to create an elemental version to conceal oneself from the regular view of others, and makes her Cloak of Invisibility Technique especially potent. **'Hiding with Camouflage Technique:'This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert manoeuvres but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds, i.e. footsteps etc. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills, except for particularly adept users, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it. *'Unlocking Technique: *'Poison Mist:' *'Kai:' *'Chakra Enhanced Strength:' Ninjutsu Sutomi is considered to be exceptionally skilled in the art of Nature Transformation, a facet of Sutomi's chakra control. As the daughter of a Chinoike womanand an extinct clan reputed for their usage and mastery over Wind Release, as well as the advanced variant of the element, Typhoon Release, Sutomi demonstrates a level of skill in elemental ninjutsu that in some fields makes her regarded to be one of the most skilled users of Nature Transformation in the world. In fact, Sutomi possesses the blood of one of the most skilled Wind Release users in the entirety of the Shinobi World, and also possesses an elemental kekkei genkai in the form of a Typhoon Release. However, on the other hand, from her maternal side, Sutomi possess an astounding affinity to Water Release, enough to grant her a noticeably prodiguous skill in the transformation to the point that she can excel in this particular form of elemental ninjutsu, even to the point that she was capable of learning an advanced branch of Water Release known as Soap Bubble Ninjutsu from her mother. In addition, due to her maternal genetics, Sutomi is also known to have an affinity to Yin Release. Recreating the feats of the Uchiha prodigy and war hero, Sasuke Uchiha, Sutomi is also known to have combined her elemental ninjutsu to synthesize a faux variant of Ice Release, in a manner quite similar to a fusion technique. Water Release Sutomi inherited Water Release talent from her mother... *'Soap Bubble Ninjutsu:' **'Explosive Bubble:' **'Water Release: Hail:' **'Water Release: Water Formation Wall:' **'Blood Bubble:' *'Hiding in the Mist Technique:' Wind Release Sutomi has the incredible affinity to the element possesed originally by her father, one of the greatest users of the nature transformation in the Shinobi World as of today, and as a result, possesses a level of nature transformation and an elemental affinity considered to be incredibly vast beyond the belief of most regular indiviuduals, a sleeping potential yet to awaken within her. However, regardless of the dormancy of her incredible prowess with Wind Release, Sutomi is capable of utilizing this Wind Release on a level that matches some of the stronger demonstrations of elemental affinities at the Genin level, if not completely surpasses them, her natural power being on a level that has the wind element come so extremely natural to her that their chakra costs are greatly lowered, a strength that most consider an unfair advantage in the world of shinobi, or atleast those that go against them. Utilizing techniques one might call unorthodox or potentially beyond her level, Sutomi's prowess with the art, even as a Genin, is nothing to be scoffed at. Sutomi *'Wind Release: Blade of Wind Technique- '''Sutomi, by simply flowing chakra to her fingertips, gains the ability to emit a powerful burst of wind-natured chakra that she can shape and materialize into a miniature, condensed, and nearly invisible blade of wind that assaults her opponent's body in a powerful gust of wind, even at times showing the potential to mutilate her opponent in quite a gruesome manner. In fact, Sutomi has shown to be skilled enough with this technique to throw it in quick and constant succession. **'Blade of Wind Barrage: Sutomi can also utilize these wind blades to greatly increase the power of her attacks in hand to hand combat, having her attacks take on the unsurpassed penertrative and cutting powers of Wind Release to seemingly cut through most of what her hands touch, and cause small cuts even when the wind blades barely connect to living breathing beings. **'Wind Release: Gathering Blades: '''By rapidly firing of a quite numerous amount of powerful wind blades, Sutomi can condense them all into a singular area in order to create a massive ball of wind before actually striking her target. The result is an extremely powerful technique that severely injures whatever touches it to the point of chakra pathway destruction in a similar manner to the Rasenshuriken, damaging objects on a cellular levels. However due to not holding it the ball in her hand, it is not a forbidden technique. However, it is known to have the downside of not being capable of exploding. *'Wind Release: Air Pocket Technique: 'A technique Sutomi was forced to come up with while stuck being a kunoichi who specialized in Wind-type ninjutsu where all her colleagues attempted to drown her with Water-type ninjutsu, Sutomi has developed the technique known as the Air Pocket technique, accumulating air from the surrounding environment and forcing into a small area around her body, keeping it constant, spiralling movement, the air around her serving as both a barrier and source of extra oxygen should she need to regain her breath underwater, amongst other things that it might be potentially useful for. **'Wind Redirection Method: Without utilizing any hand seals, Sutomi uses her astery over the wind element to force it to rotate around herself at incredible speeds. This allows her to defend against powerful attacks and deflect perhaps some of the fastest moving of objects. Due to the subtlety of this technique, Sutomi's technique is the defensive equivalent of the concept of a secret, or surprise attack. The rotating power of the tehcnique is considered to be great enough to redirect most things that come at the edge of this barier, a technique based off of the rotation technique of the Hyuga. As the technique is infused with wind-natured chakra, Sutomi's defensive technique is quite powerful, and can be imbued with wind's ability to seemingly cut through anything. *'Wind Release: Vacuum Wall:' Sutomi, by taking a deep breath, kneads and amplifies the quantity of wind within her lungs, and while exhaling, makes a sudden, spinning motion, compressing the air released out of her mouth into a blade of wind that covers a great area around her due to th circular motion she makes, with the sharpened blast capable of slicing through multiple targets across a significant distance,a feat which allows her to effectively fight by simply breathing. *'Wind Release: Pressure Propulsion: '''Sutomi, by harnessing the ability focus wind into specific areas, such as her feet and limbs, is capable of creating what is effectively a pressurized wall of wind, a technique taught to her by her father, as this technique is simply a recreation of Typhoon Release on a vastly lesser scale. As a result, Sutomi is capable of utilizing these techniques to form a foothold in combat, allowing her to change her direction mid combat, as well as grant herself a burst of speed if necessary. **'Wind Release: Hypersonic Flight: Sutomi can concentrated wind chakra into her feet to move at such incredible speeds that it appears that she is flying rather than simply moving at such a speed. *'Halo of the Wind Demon: '''Having several stages to its actual usage, Sutomi is capable of the formation of a concentrated, thin ring, or halo, of wind chakra, with an extremely sharp edge capable of slicing through steel without much resistance in an instant. From there, Sutomi has demonstrated the ability to generate the wind outside of her immediate vicinity meaning she can manifest the halo in more "tactical" locations, as well as firing it off to strike opponents. However, this techique is much more powerful than one would assume, as by compressing her halo, Sutomi can concentrate a great amount of wind chakra in an isolated location, a technique considered to reminsecent of Typhoon Release, as an incredibly powerful blast of wind chakra expans with enormous force capable of annhilating anything near the halo and inflict massive amounts of damage. Howevere, by also compressing oxygen as well , she can generate a massive explosion in the techniques of Fire Release users as well as halt the advance of the techniques by disrupting the momentum and shape of her opponent's attack despite producing a stronger flame, and if sent early enough, can cause a catalclysmic backlash on enemy ranks. *'Wind Release: Wicked Wind Technique: Sutomi can execute multiple opponents simultaneously by releasing wind chakra from her body and mixing it with the surrounding wind and having it cover the entire vacancy. Due to the nature of wind, this is virtually invisible except for the case of those who have dojutsu that can percieve chakra. The moment the opponent inhales, Sutomi's chakra will enter their lungs at which point she is notified due to feeling the movement of her chakra, and as one exhales, traces of her chakra is left in the opponent's lungs. At that point, Sutomi can then apply shape transformation to annihlate the opponent's lungs or cut the opponent's internal techniques. *'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough:' *'Wind Replacement Technique: '''Considered just an expansion of the Replacement Technique, Sutomi can replace herself with a quantity of wind that takes her own shape, causing a wave of pressure to be emitted from the replacement. This allows her to take enemies off guard and to some extent, appears to be teleportation due to the omnipresence of the wind element. Sutomi can then manipulate the wind that she replaces to form a powerful wind rotation. *'Wind Release: Flower Scattering Technique: Sutomi can summon a cyclone of petals to attack her opponents, as well as direct it wherever she pleases. However, combining this with her ability to substitute regular petals with those of poisonous flowers she learned from the flower arranging classes kunoichi are often forced to do as part of their studies, Sutomi can use this technique to quite a potent effect, however, this technique does in fact require quite a bit of chakra, due to conjuring an entire cyclone of force as well as petals. **'Petal Demon Treasury: '''The evolution of the Flower Scattering technique, Sutomi compresses the wind around her into vast numbers of very small shapes that appear to be akin to the petals on Sakura trees. Upon summoning them, Sutomi can manipulate them with the movements of her hands or simply control them through her chakra control and have them act as powerful blades. In fact, Sutomi can cause them to clump together to have them gain a higher level of penerration or cutting power, changing their shape to spears and swords. She can also release these petals to form gale-force winds with immense concussive force. While normally one would believe that they would be weak to Fire Release techniques, due to the nature of the petals Sutomi can manipulate the burning/burnt petal and send them back at her opponent, using the opponent's Fire Release to empower her own techniques. ***'Explosive Petal Demon Treasury: 'By using explosive tags with these petals in combat, Sutomi is capable of transcending the traditional limits of this Wind Release technique and turn it into a technique reminiscent of a combination between the aforementioned technique and explosion release. Cutting through opponents and causing massive explosions in the blink of an eye, as well as using her petals to create an additional supply of air for the explosions, Sutomi can obliterate vast areas and numbers of opponents. However, due to the nature of the technique, it cannot be used at all times lest innocents and allies are caught in the crossfire. *'Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance: 'Sutomi can manipulate air currents to whip a powerful dust storm that she can control at will, or simply use them to levitate by placing them underneath her. *'Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken: 'By infusing her shuriken with the power of wind, Sutomi can then manipulate the shuriken and cause them to spin at will and also manipulate them to her desire, using them for defense and offense. **'Wind Release: Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Flowering Leaves: 'Sutomi can utilize wind release to have flowers or their petals hover in the air before hardening and spinning at high-speeds. The flowers will then be launched at the target. Their hardened state will allow them to cut targets as effectively as metal shuriken. However, in Sutomi's case, she can utilize the poisoned petals to increase the efficiency of her shuriken. *'Beast Tearing Gale Palm: 'Sutomi can her chakra to infuse and condense a mass amount of wind chakra to form a massive demonic claw extending from her hand. This hand is immensely powerful and can strike a target with tremendous force, and can be used to strike and grab a target, crushing them thoroughly. Sutomi can also use it block and deflect attacks and can manipulate it's size length at will to allow it to be a powerful tool at any range, including close range-combat. The force that this claw has can be used to move things or dislodging heavy objects without the force affect her, and can be used to supplement her Chakra Enhanced Strength. **'Multiple Beast Tearing Gale Palm: *'Wind Release Chakra Mode: '''Sutomi can wrap herself in a layer of wind chakra in a similar manner to the workings being Lightning Release Chakra Mode, vastly decreasing air resistance around her body and changing the direction of wind around her by simply being created, allowing her to move at immense speeds. In addition, it also amplifies her wind-based sensory skills, allowing her to perceive general vibrations in the air that vastly increase her reflexes ontop of the normal boost. This technique allows Sutomi to truly utilize nintaijutsu, and grants her the ability to even nullify Lightning Release Chakra Mode due to the properties of wind. Granting Sutomi tremendous raw power, Sutomi's defences are also drastically enhanced, and thanks to her physical capabilities while in this state, can deal tremendous raw damage especially when combined with techniques such as Chakra Enhanced Strength and the Beast Tearing Gale Palm, and immense speed when combined with Body Flicker and Hypersonic Flight. It also amplifies the power of her wind release techniques, making it easier to do and able to happen at higher speeds. *'Wind Release: Wind Clone Technique''' *'Wind Release: Vacuum Blade:' *'Wind Release: Dust Movement Technique:' *'Wind Release: Blessing of a Wind Goddess:' *'Providence: Wind Goddess:' *'Wind Release: Breath Taking Kiss:' *'Wind Release: Wind Shadow Clone:' *'Wind Release: Fury of a Wind Goddess' *'Wind Release: Aerokinetic Gravitation Technique:' Sonic Wind Arts The Sonic Wind Arts is an art developed through Sutomi's mastery of the wind element. It's evidence of her strength and skill in using wind release. It's basically a derivative of the element to manipulate it in a certain way. Fūrin simply uses her mastery over the wind element to create sound by the vibration of the wind particles. By doing so, mastery over sound becomes rather easy. Any tone of sound can be created and she can emit sound waves of high frequencies. She can do so through her chakra creating devastating sound attacks. Similar to Resonating Echo Drill, she's able to damage the opponent using sound while not harming herself. And as sound is one for the fastest speeds in history. Fūrin can move at speed ranging from supersonic to over high-hypersonic speed. By utilizing her skill, she can use her sound to travel at great speed herself. She can shatter the opponents with mere sound waves and even create hypersonic blades that travel with unimaginable speed slicing the opponents into shreds. Mastering this art made her a very hard opponent to get close to. Her sound waves are deadly and inescapable as they travel in all directions with immeasurable speeds, making Fūrin a very troublesome foe. It's primarily why she is known as one of the strongest Hokage to ever lead Konoha. She can manipulate sound in the air with ease, even nullifying the sound she's making by stopping the vibration of air particles around her, making her a very dangerous assassin. Using wind to create sound Typhoon Release *'Typhoon Release: Typhoon Shadow Clone:' *'Typhoon Release: Isolated Dancing Air:' *'Typhoon Release: Zephyr Bomb:' **'Typhoon Release: Zephyr Pressure:' *'Typhoon Release Exploding Chakra Blades: ' **'Typhoon Release: Exploding Rotating Shuriken:' ***'Typhoon Release: Demonic Petal Sancutary:' *'Typhoon Release Chakra Mode:' *'Typhoon Release: Consecutive Bursting Strong Winds:' *'Typhoon Release: Great Consecutive Bursting Extreme Winds:' *'Typhoon Release: KRAKATOOM:' *'Typhoon Release: Collapse:' *'Typhoon Release: Vibration ' Medical Ninjutsu *'Mystical Wind Technique: '''Sutomi can utilize the chakra created in a mystical plam to form a spherical shape of sorts and then place in a small orb of wind which she can then manipulate will. Sutomi can use this to heal multiple individuals simultaneously granted that the sphere makes contact with one of them, and a wave of presure is emitted from those healed, providing a slight defense against incoming enemies. *'Flower's Chilling Exposure: Sutomi can collect wind to pressure and solidify it as a sash around the location of injury, allowing her to vastly decelerate the rate of any external bleeding. *'''Platelet Concentration Technique: *'Chakra Scapel Technique:' Dojutsu Ketsuryugan Sutomi, as the daughter of one of the two last remaining members of the Chinoike Clan, wields the "eyes as red as blood", or more correctly titled, the Ketsuryugan, a dojutsu of devastatingly terrifying power. With quite surprising talent in the usage of her bloodline, Sutomi demonstrates an abnormally powerful Ketsuryugan to the point that the natural colour of her eyes are red. This bloodline allows her to manipulate blood, iron, and other liquids with iron within it, as well as see sources of blood and iron around her, even deep within the earth, effectively allowing her to see through most forms of Shadow Clone Techniques with the utmost of ease. However, even with that, these are not all of Sutomi's capabilties with this technique, as she is capable of manipulating the blood of her targets and increase their pressure, as well as cast genjutsu on her targets through both blood and chakra, these genjutsu capabilities actually rivaling that of the powerful Uchiha Clan, with it granting Sutomi a genjustu prowess atleast on the level of an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Giving this to Sutomi with her advanced intellect has only made her a force to be reckoned with, even by more powerful shinobi, as her actual strength becomes incredibly terrifying. As a medical-nin, this particular kekkei genkai is incredibly useful, allowing her to force blood clottings and stimulate the body's natural healing process, as well as perceive the blood flow of any living being. *'Armored Veins: '''Sutomi can vastly reinforce her own circulatory system to incredible levels, vastly increasing both her physical strength and her durability in order to gain a physical advantage over lesser foes, as well as the ability to supress pain to a much greater extent than she previously could if things managed to break her defenses. **'Blood Exoskeleton: Utilizing the fact that there is no limit to the blood produced by the kekkei genkai except chakra in and of itself, Sutomi can utilize the vast amount of blood flowing through her body at all times to generate an incredibly durable armour of blood that is in turn even stronger than her armored veins technique in exchange for costing more chakra to activate, albeit since the blood of itself is natural, it does not require chakra to maintain, but rather to dissipate. *'''Blood Divination: *'Blood Transformation Technique:' *'Blood Dragon Ascension:' *'Exploding Human Technique:' *'Genjutsu: Ketsuryugan:' *'Blood Clone Technique' *'Vampiric Sensory:' Kenjutsu As an extremely skilled swordswoman, Sutomi wields a powerful blade known as Hissaku, forged by an aging blacksmith who was formerly a part of the Lightning Group in an attempt to create a weapon worthy of comparison to the Blades of the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist. Hissaku was originally meant to be an attempt at the recreation of the Kubikiribocho to be wielded by Sutomi's mother, Chino, of the Lightning Group, but could not be finished in time for the battle against Sasuke Uchiha. In the aftermath of the battle, Chino refused the sword after accepting the proposal by the Sixth Hokage and the Fifth Mizukage, deciding to instead live a more peaceful life while befriending the freed slaves of the Coliseum. As a result, the blacksmith almost gave up hope on his most expansive project yet, meant to be a perfect fit to the powers of the Chinoike clan and in the case that Chino had passed away, Nowaki as well. However, the blacksmith's heart had tears of joy upon seeing Sutomi years later, and entrusted to her the blade originally meant for the previous generation. Proclaimed to be the Eighth Sword of the Bloody Mist, Sutomi's katana is a particularly interesting weapon, having been created through the reforging of Kubikiribocho and the infusion of wind chakra into the blade during it's creation. Despite the old man's fraility, his skill as a Wind Release user still remained, and apart from this, he rediscovered the mechanisms by which the legendary Kiba swords were infused with lightning, instead replacing it with the power of wind, transforming the otherwise seemingly ordinary blade into a blade of immense power said to contain the power of two of the legendary swords within it's blade, and one would not be wrong to say so. Before handing it over to Sutomi, he had her transfer to him some of her Typhoon Release chakra, tremendously amplifying the capabilities of the sword otherwise. Where Kiba is a thundersword, Hissaku is a windsword, and thanks to the elemental affinities of wind, it is said that Hissaku can cut through virutally anything, even Kiba itself if necessary by negating the lightning attriubte of the sword. In addition, Hissaku also takes on the property of the seversword in that it possesses the unique abilty to regenerate itself by using the iron harvested by the blood of her opponents. The fact that the blade has been infused with both wind and the power of typhoons themselves means that this blade is considered to be one of the, if not the sharpest blade in the world, granting enhanced cutting power several orders of magnitude above the enhancements associated with wind-based chakra flow. But even without wind, it is very dangerous in battle, able to be used in combination with agile spinning movements, sweeping through the targets while the user also rotates. This, combined with the jagged nature of the blades allows for more damaging wounds inflicted, increasing the amount of bleeding caused by a single slash and thus regenerating itself and adding to Sutomi's repetoire. With Hissaku, Sutomi can transform and manipulate wind freely, even perform her Wind Release techniques without hand seals. They also boost the user's attack power to the highest limit, which allows them to perform high-level Wind Release techniques with a minimal cost of chakra. These blades can channel the user's own respective wind-based techniques or allow her to manipulate natural wind. Thanks to the nigh-omnipresence of wind, Sutomi can battle continuously without tiring and manipulate the wind around on a large scale over a wide area. By channelling chakra into the blade, the sword amplifies it before returning to Sutomi. However, Sutomi is also known for combining this with her Ketsuryugan to alter the shape of her blade at will, allowing it to be used for a variety of purposes. Sutomi's kenjutsu style is blindingly quick and aims to kill or atleast completely overwhelm her opponents. *'#Poison' Intelligence Sutomi has a level of intelllect that is easily far beyond her years, possessing a level of wisdom and an intelligent mind that some might consider quite unnerving to be inside the body of a twelve-year old. Sutomi's intellect is quite a great bit above average Sutomi Chinoike is considered to be remarkably intelligent and easily a great deal beyond the general baseline of intelligence for most shinobi, as seen by her almost effortless attainance of top grades in the academic portions of her Shinobi Academy class. Sutomi is knowledgeable about a variety of different types of techniques and is even so particularly knowledgeable that she can seemingly converse fluently about any topic provided that she is given some amont of briefing. As a genin, Sutomi would ask detailed questions to even her Jonin-sensei to understand the task that must be accomplished or to expound upon the information being given to her and and her cell of genin. Sutomi herself is capable of coming up with tactics on the fly, creating a powerful and versatile repetoire of techniques that allow her to atleast be somewhere on a progression scale to creating a strategy that would allow her to come out on top of any situation. Sutomi's personality combined with her intellect often results in her attempting to take a partial leader role, pointing out the location of persons of interest to others or opponents particularly threatening to the mission objectives. Trivia Trivia